Stole my Heart
by It'sAOneDirectionThing
Summary: New girl. Harry Styles fanfic, includes all the boys: enjoy xx


"Hello sir, I'm Miya Taylor. I'm new, the receptionist told me to come in here?" I asked. "Oh yes, welcome. I'm the headmaster, Mr Bridger. I have your timetable here, and your teachers will give you your exercise books in class", he carried on talking but I couldn't help but notice the name 'Harry Styles" on the board behind him. The name almost seemed perfect. He seemed alright I guess, most head teacher's are quite bossy and make sure you meet the expectations but he seemed alright.

The first bell went, which I guess was registration. Using the map I tried to find my form room. The school seemed much bigger than it was pictured on the map. Everyone in the corridor's where laughing, joking, swearing, shouting, arguing extra. It seemed a big blur if I'm completely honest, but at least no one was staring at me or calling me names. However, I could see some people would look at me then turn around and snigger to there friends, I wasn't trying to make a big fuss, because they didn't know me so what ever they said couldn't harm me.

Room 17b. I stood outside the door which what seemed to be my form room. I knocked twice, loudly, then walked in. People turned around and just sat there staring at me and I could here a 'look over there' and I could see people sniggering. There was so much noise I couldn't hear myself talking. All the pupils seemed normal if I'm honest. The teacher was obviously minding his own business doing something on the computer. "Excuse me sir" I shouted, he turned around and everything fell silent. "Can I help you" he questioned. Almost giving me the look that said who the hell are you? "You must be Mr Bridger? My form tutor? I'm new and the receptionist said that this was my…." He cut me off. "Sorry, but I'm not Mr Bridger, I'm Mr Renold". Everyone laughed and I went bright red. Even the teacher laughed. I muttered "shit" under my breath. "I'm so sorry, do you know what room he is?" "Yeah, he's the one next door". "Okay, thank you" I said. Giving him that sarcastic smile and turning around to close the door, when I caught a glimpse of someone eyes. It felt like an instant connection, our eyes were locked for about a second until I broke off the charm and opened the door, leaving it to close by itself.

Harry POV 

Oh my, she's beautiful. I could tell how nervous she was, by the way she put her head down and fiddled with her fingers. Then, a voice boomed from her. "Excuse me sir". Mr Renold's instantly turned around and pulled down his glasses, raising an eyebrow as he did this. "Can I help you?" "You must be Mr Bridger? My form tutor? I'm new and the receptionist said that this was my…." He cut her off. "Sorry, but I'm not Mr Bridger, I'm Mr Renold". Everyone laughed, I couldn't help but snigger but then I realised how embarrassed she looked. I put my head into my hands and ruffled my hair what ever else he was saying was a blur. I lifted my head up, flicking my curls to then realise my eyes were locked with hers. There was an instant connection, I didn't dare take my eyes off her. Then she broke it and walked off. What ever I felt was something special, I needed to know this girl.

"YO HARRY STOP DAYDREAMING" Louis screamed into my ear. I jumped and swore under my breath. He sat there and laughed, tears forming in his eyes. "You like the look of her? Don't you?" He questioned. "Dude, she was amazing. I need to know this girl. Help me find her at break?" I replied. "Sure, but don't forget your with Nicole now". He said. "Shit, I completely forgot about her. I'll text her saying I've got football practise." I quickly suggested. The bell went, and everyone rushed to there class.

_Heya babe, I've got football practise at break, so I can't meet you. Sorry _

_Heya. Oh that's fine baby, I'll see you at lunch. N,xxx_

I took a step outside the classroom. Taking a deep breath I looked around catching everyone's attention girls fiddling with their hair and fluttering eyes at me. I winked at them, then turned right to French. Thoughts of her filled my mind. Why was she having a big impact on me? My feet were dragging behind me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Nicole staring at me, for only a second I realised that her lips were pressing hard on mine. We kissed with a force but I pulled away quickly, then apologising and walking on. It didn't feel right kissing her, it's never felt right kissing any girl. You see I'm still waiting for that one special kiss. I flicked my hair and walked into French. The teacher was screaming a lode of nonsense at me. I ignored her and sat down next to the window and peering outside. The air was crisp and had a cold sense to it, the plants had frost creeping over them. What a scenery. "Harry Styles, stop staring out the window and answer the question" the teacher asked. I looked up confused, everyone staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on looking out the window. The bell went. "Ahhh, saved by the bell Harry. Please concentrate more next lesson.". "Sorry Miss, I will next time. Thankyou" I replied smiling then walking out the classroom. The corridors were packed, everyone shuffling. I budged my way through everyone until I reached outside. I leant against the wall and pulled out my phone. 1 new message - Louis.

Miya POV

Willow seemed really friendly, as did everyone in my tutor. The weren't the gossipy kind of people, which I liked as I knew they'd be the people to trust. My first lesson was spanish, and if I may say, I think I'm pretty good at Spanish. The corridors were packed with people, everyone was pushing and shoving people out the way. Since I'm small, I knew I'd get caught in this tornado of a rush. Willow was in my first lesson and she was reasonably tall so she guided me to our lesson. The surroundings were unbearable and the smell was revolting. Spanish actually went really quickly. I found the lesson easy and the teacher was nice. What more can you ask for? The bell went, which actually surprised me. Everyone was rushing to get outside, but I'm sure it should be next lesson? Then Willow explained that we had this assembly thing after break so second lesson was our break. Willow then went off to the toilet and I was making my way to canteen, the only problem, is that I don't know where it is. I was rushing around and I must of looked like a right idiot as this boy approached me. He had brown hair, justin bieber like and very big smile. "Hi, I'm Louis and I'm guessing your Miya?" I looked at him confused. "Oh sorry, you walked into my form this morning, haha. Are you looking for the canteen?" He asked. "Yeah ,haha. Could you show me where it is?" I replied. "Yeah, sure. I'm heading there now but I've got to meet my friend first, you can come with me?" He said, smiling. "Yeah, sure that's fine" I giggled. "Let's go then!, he's over there" He said talking very loudly and pointing to the boy leaning against the wall. "HAAAARRRRYYYYYY" he shouted, nearly deafening me. He looked up, and to my surprise it was the boy from the form, he gave a very cheesy smile to Louis. He then realised I was there and smiled.


End file.
